Nunca Percebi Isso
by Neko Sombria
Summary: Ela, ao refletir por certas coisas, procura ele faz uma pergunta e acaba descobrindo muitas respostas. [OneShot] [ShikxIno]


**Disclaimer: **Naruto, infelizmente, não me pertence e sim à Kishimoto-sensei, mas isso não me impede de alrmar um plano para roubar dele, né?xD

**_Boa leitura!!!_**

**Nunca Percebi Isso**

Acordou. Grande passo não é? Pois é... Eu nunca havia pensado, nem percebido, certas coisas... Não pelo simples fato de ser loira, e, sinceramente, com nossa fama, isso vai mal. Mas sou muito inteligente, mas eu não percebo realmente as coisas... E sinceramente eu não sei o por que! Não percebi o quanto Sakura sofreu com o que eu disse sobre o Sasuke, não percebi o quanto Hinata se conteve para não me bater por causa de minha maldita mania de me meter onde não devo, não percebi o quanto magoei o Naruto pelas maldades que disse dele e a ele, não percebi o quanto Shikamaru não gostava de minha tagarelice... Enfim, não percebi o quanto sou inconveniente. Inconveniente... Isso se repete na minha cabeça tantas vezes que acho que ela vai estourar... Melhor eu tomar um banho, se não, não vou conseguir sair dessa cama hoje.

A jovem kunoichi de 17 anos levantou, os cabelos loiros levemente bagunçado, os olhos azuis contendo uma mágoa infinita. Olhou-se no espelho e começou a se perguntar: Será que sou tão inconveniente que as pessoas não gostam de mim? Descartou a idéia. Sakura diria que todos gostavam dela, apenas achavam-na meio direta demais, apenas isso, mas a Yamanaka sabia que era apenas para levantar seu astral, que as pessoas realmente não gostavam dela. Para saber a prova? Perguntar a Shikamaru!

Ino pareceu ficar mais alegre ao lembrar do companheiro de equipe e resolveu que perguntaria a ele se era inconveniente. Animada, Ino foi para o chuveiro, tomar uma ducha refrescante. Após seu banho rápido, apressou-se a pentear o cabelo loiro e a prendê-lo em um rabo de cavalo. Saiu de casa e foi em direção ao local onde sabia que e ele estaria.

Olhou o céu e as nuvens que ali se alojavam com tranqüilidade demasiada. Adorava aquela calma da manhã. Era simplesmente tão...viva! Não era tão viva quanto aquela loira que lhe despertava sentimentos, mas era viva e bonita. Mesmo assim tão tranqüila, a manhã não seria assim para sempre. Logo ela estaria ali e ele seria obrigado a ouvir as tagarelices da colega de equipe que fazia sua cabeça ir às nuvens. Ele tinha razão, ela havia sentado na grama junto com ele, mas parecia escolher as palavras com cuidado para não se decepcionar, parecia se preparar para descrever algo, para não se magoar. Ele esperou ela comentar algo, mas ela não o fez, deixando-o preocupado.

- Algum problema Ino? – Falou ele com os olhos fechados, sua voz pastosa e preguiçosa como sempre.

Ela pareceu despertar de seus pensamentos e deu um sorriso amarelo, respondendo meio enviesada.

- Não... Quero dizer, sim... Ah, não sei explicar, mas irei tentar assim mesmo... Shika, eu sou chata?... Digo, inconveniente? Você me acha inconveniente? Seja sincero...

Shikamaru abriu os olhos. O que deu em Ino, a ficha caiu?

- Sim, você, é inconvenientemente direta, inconvenientemente desconcertante, metida, chata, exibida e convencida. Além de problemática.

Sempre! Ele sempre dizia que ela era problemática, mas afinal... Ela havia perguntado se era ou não problemática?

Ela pareceu pensar um pouco, mas depois olhou para os olhos dele, repreendendo-o.

- Eu não disse inconvenientemente direta, inconvenientemente desconcertante, metida, chata, exibida e convencida ou problemática. Eu disse inconveniente.

- No sentido real da palavra?

- Isso – Falou Ino com um sorriso mais amarelado possível.

- Que problemático!... Ino, você é realmente inconveniente em vários sentidos, mas não no sentido real da palavra.

Ela novamente pareceu olhar para o nada, pensando naquelas palavras como se dependesse disso para viver...

- Por que você perguntou Ino?

Ela pareceu surpresa com a pergunta digna de Haruno Sakura, não de Nara Shikamaru.

- É que... – Hesitou, nunca hesitava com o Nara e isso estava acontecendo agora. _Controle-se Ino!_ – Eu acho que fiz Sakura sofrer sendo inconvenientemente direta. Ou quanto Hinata se irritou com minha inconveniente mania de ser metida... A mágoa que deixo em Naruto toda vez que sou direta... O quanto te incomodo tagarelando minhas asneiras... Acho que por isso perguntei... – Terminou sua fala e fechou os olhos com força.

Ino deixou a franja cair sobre os olhos fechados, deixando o Nara abobalhado ao seu lado.

Foi quando ele percebeu algo brilhar no rosto bonito da jovem ao seu lado. Lágrimas. Ele havia magoado ela? Por isso ela chorava? Então era assim que Ino era realmente por baixo dessa casca de ceticismo? Amável? Alguém que precisava de acalento? Ela pareceu não se importar com aquelas lágrimas classificadas por ela mesma de _tolas_. Isso caracterizava Ino, não se importar com o que os outros achavam.

Shikamaru, quase penalizado com aquilo, pôs sua mão no rosto da jovem, limpando as lágrimas grossas que por ali escorriam.

- Ino, eu acho que talvez você fale por instinto... Não por maldade... E se isso faz você se sentir melhor, graças à suas palavras diretas a Sakura, ela está fazendo missões com mais afinco e está melhorando cada vez mais nos treinos. Graças à sua mania de se intrometer na vida dos outros, Hinata se declarou para o Naruto e por você ser tão direta... O Naruto está namorando a Hinata, está se virando para ser um bom parceiro de equipe para Sakura e está ficando mais adulto... E se isso realmente importa... Você não me incomoda nem um pouco com suas... _asneiras_...

Ela levantou o rosto para o Nara, espantada.

-... Não muito – Falou ele, sorrindo para a jovem.

Ino, por impulso, se aproximou e abraçou-o, enlaçando o pescoço dele com seus braços, caindo por cima dele, carente. Carência. Nunca havia sido carente e agora era como uma criança órfã. E o pior (ou seria melhor?!): nos braços _dele._ Do _Nara_. Do _irritante_. Do seu _amor_. Foi quando tudo pareceu mais claro. Era isso, não era? Ela gostava, amava, _adorava_ aquele Nara irritante. _Precisava_ daquele garoto perto de si. Mas como dizê-lo?

Shikamaru ficou surpreso com a carência demonstrada pela Yamanaka. Ela não demonstrava a mágoa com tanta facilidade, o que queria dizer que estava _realmente_ magoada. Sim, ele realmente conhecia a jovem. Sim, ele era seu... _confidente_. Sim, ele realmente a notava e gostava e _muito_ daquela jovem problemática.

- Obrigado Shika... Você me ajudou muito – Falou com um sorriso e voz doce, a tranqüilidade do ambiente afetando seu humor.

Ele já sabia onde ela iria chegar. Todos sabiam daquilo, menos ela. Até Naruto sabia, mas ela não. Apenas queria ouvi-la dizer aquilo com as palavras doces e amáveis que sairiam de sua boca.

- Docilidade não combina muito com você Ino, a não ser que tenha algo muito importante para dizer... – Falou ele, fazendo com que ela corasse de leve e se afastasse o suficiente para poder fitá-lo, com os olhos azuis brilhando.

- Sim... e não... Certa vez eu li que as pessoas, quando amam, ficam mais dóceis... Acha que isso é verdade?

Jogos, certo? Então ele entraria no dela.

- Talvez... Mas onde quer chegar...

Ino soltou uma risadinha irônica e se aproximou dele, selando-lhe os lábios com um doce e terno beijo. Ele enlaçou a cintura da jovem, puxando-a para mais perto. Ino passou os braços pelo pescoço do Nara, deixando ele aprofundar o beijo. Mas uma hora eles teriam de se afastar para respirar, e essa hora tardou, _realmente_, a chegar. Mas quando aconteceu, ambos sorriram satisfeitos.

- Isso responde à sua pergunta?

-Não sei, não entendi direito... – Falou ele, entrando naquela brincadeira de crianças apaixonadas.

Ela já esperava aquela resposta, então criou coragem...

- **_Aishiteru_**...

Ele sorriu...

- Koishiteru, Ino-problemática...

Ino sorriu, e comentou:

- Sabe? Eu nunca percebi isso...

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

Nya, minha 1ª fic do gênero!!! Gostaram?Espero que sim... xP... Eu preciso fazer mais algumas desse tipo, mas óbviamente não com esse casal... Pois eu preciso fazer uma fic geral de Naruto com a volta de/chan chan chan chan.../ Sasuke! Sim, estou trabalhando em uma fic assim prah poder ficar mais enturmada com o anime em si... Eu, sinceramente, não gostava de Naruto, que crime né?¬¬'** Mas começou a passar no Cartoon e eu vi alguns episódios e depois comecei a ler algumas fics e simplesmente fiquei FISSURADA,sabem o que é isso? Não queiram saber**¬¬'**,mas eu comecei a me estabilizei e comecei a procurar informações sobreo anime... Étão natural eu fazer isso, sabiam? Mas eu realmente espero que que gostem. Beijos e,  
**_Deixem uma ficwriter feliz mandando um review, plz._

¬¬'¬¬' 

_Angel Rosewood_


End file.
